Fantendovision
Fantendovision Song Contest is a recurring competition that occurs on the Forum Games board. In this competition, based heavily on the Eurovision Song Contest, the competitors will choose any existing country on the world map and enter a song in that country's name. All of the competitors will then vote for the songs that they liked the most. Fantendovision is a spiritual successor to the long-running Osirisvision of 2015. About As mentioned, Fantendovision functions largely similarly to Eurovision. Users will choose from the list of sovereign states a country to represent themselves. Then, they will enter a song of their choosing-- this may be any song: a favorite song, a joke song, or a video game track-- in their country's name. Following this, once enough nations have entered the contest, the voting process will begin. Countries will give 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 points based on their opinion of each song, while the worst of the songs will be given 0. Simply enough, the song with the most points will win the competition while the second and third place songs will be given silver and bronze respectively. In the following edition, the competition will then take place in the country which won the previous edition. List of Songs It is important in order to keep the competition fresh that users do not submit songs that have already been entered in the competition. The list below includes all songs that have been entered in both Fantendovision and Osirisvision. Before entering a song to the contest, simply search the name of your song in the list. Songs with a gold star won first place in an edition, while silver and bronze represent second and third respectively. *Afterlife by Amaranthe *Alien for Christmas by I Fight Dragons *American Jesus by Bad Religion *American Quartet, 4th Movement by Dvořák *Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons *Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab *Anthem by Zebrahead *Are You What You Wanna Be by Foster the People *Arm's Length by Kacy Hill *Artangels by Grimes *Bad Reputation by Joan Jett *The Ballad of Sara Berry by 35mm *Ballons by MandoPony *Bang Bang You're Dead by Hannah Georgas *Bang My Head by David Guetta, Sia, and Fetty Wap *Basket Case by Green Day *Battle Cry by Angel Haze and Sia *Beggin by Madcon *Beggin for Thread by Banks *begin again by Purity Ring *Berlin by Airport Impressions *Better Love by Foxes *BFB Foldy Gourmet Race by Loser2525 *Bitch by Meredith Brooks *Blue Ridge Run by Alan Lee Silva *Breaking Up My Bones by Vinyl Theatre *Bright by Echosmith *Bring It All Back by S-Club 7 *Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds *Buzzcut Season by Lorde *Cake by the Ocean by DNCE *Cameo by Sam Tsui *Can't Feel My Face by The Weeknd *Catgroove by Parov Stelar *C'était Salement Romantique by Coeur de Pirate *Change by Isosine *Charlie Brown by Coldplay *Chase It WRLD feat. Savoi *Cherry Lips by Garbage *Cherry Wine by Hozier *Colors by Halsey *Colors by VÉRITÉ *Colosseums by The New Pornographers *Counting Stars by OneRepublic *Cough Syrup by Young Giant *Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez *Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins *Deine Zelt by Seeed *Different Story by The Night *Dinosaur Laser Fight by Ninja Sex Party *Disaster Heart by I Fight Dragons *DNA by BTS *Don't Stop Me Now by Queen *Downtown by Allie X *Do You Feel Like We Do (Psymbionic Remix) by Peter Frampton *Do You Know Where You're Coming From? by M-Beat and Jamiroquoi *Dum Dee Dum (JiKay Remix) by Keys N Krate *Eye of the Pyramid by Will Champlain *Fat Lip by Sum 41 *Fallen by Volbeat *The Fear by Lily Allen *The Feeling by Justin Bieber and Halsey *Fiber Bundles by Animusic *Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding *Fire and the Flood by Vance Joy *Fools Paradise by Dirtcaps and Rochelle *Frame of Mind by Tristam & Braken *Gimme Hope Jo'Anna by Eddy Grant *Gingerbread Man by Melanie Martinez *Good Morning Captain by Slint *Got Love by Tove Lo *Happy Ending by MIKA *Heads Up, Hearts Down by I Fight Dragons *Heartful Cry from Persona 3 *Heaven (Norihiko Hibino Remix) from Persona 4: Dancing All Night *Here by Alessia Cara *Hold Me Down by Halsey *Holy Diver by Dio *Homesick by Catfish and the Bottlemen *Human by Rag'n'Bone Man *Hurricane by Halsey *I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters *I Hate Myself by The Midnight Beast *I Hate Myself for Loving You by Joan Jett *I'll Make A Journalist Out of You by Runekey *I Love It When You Cry by Steve Aoki and Moxie Raia *I Miss You by blink-182 *Immortals by Imagine Dragons *I Need You by Paris Hilton *I Want It All by Queen *I Was Made for Loving You by Tori Kelly and Ed Sheeran *Jealous by I Fight Dragons *Joan of Arc by Arcade Fire *Jurassic Park Theme from Jurassic Park *Just Desserts by Marina and the Diamonds and Charli XCX *KABOOM! by I Fight Dragons *Kangaroo Court by Capital Cities *Karate by Anne-Marie *Kill Your Heroes by AWOLNATION *King Rat by Modest Mouse *Kings by The Pierces *Kiss on my List by Hall & Oates *Language City by Wolf Parade *Let Go For Tonight by Foxes *Let's Groove by Earth, Wind & Fire *Lie to Me by Mikolas Josef *Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men *Little White Lies by Florrie *Lives in the Balance by Jackson Browne *Lost and Found by Ellie Goulding *Lost In The Fire by The Storm *Love Myself by Hailee Steinfeld *lovely by Billie Eilish and Khalid *Macrocosm Island by Wither of Earth *Magic by Crystal Skulls *Maia by Kyla La Grange *Mantissa by Marina Satti *Megalovania from Undertale *Me Myself and I by De La Soul *The Mending of the Gown by Sunset Rubdown *Mine by Phoebe Ryan *Modern Jesus by Portugal. The Man *The Mother We Share by CHVRCHES *Money by I Fight Dragons *Mr. Blue Sky by Electric Light Orchestra *My Momma Said by Aqua *My Silver Lining by First Aid Kit *Never Forget by Bebe Black *Never Forget You by MNEK and Zara Larsson *New Americana by Halsey *Nightwave by Jordan F *Now by Paramore *Off to Sleep by Coeur de Pirate *Oh No! by Marina and the Diamonds *On Melancholy Hill by Gorillaz *On the Low by Tove Stryke *Out of Control by MAN WITH A MISSION and Zebrahead *Over My Head by Echosmith *Papaoutai by Stromae *The Phoenix by Fallout Boy *Pity Party by Melanie Martinez *Perfume de tu Piel by Francisca Valenzuela *The Power of Love by Frankie Goes to Hollywood *Pożegnanie Małego Wojownika by Czesław Śpiewa *Princes of the Universe by Queen *Pumpin Blood by NONONO *Punk Rock Song by Bad Religion *Queen of Peace by Florence + The Machine *Ready to Go by Panic! At the Disco *Real by Years & Years *Reflections by MisterWives *Reflektor by Arcade Fire *Reptilia by The Strokes *Rumor Mill by We Are In The Crowd *Rumour by Chlöe Howl *Running with the Wolves by AURORA *Rusty Nails by Moderat *Salted Fish-Guts Melody from Splatoon *Sanctuary by Allie X *Savages by Marina and the Diamonds *Say You Love Me by Jessie Ware *Scream My Name by Tove Lo *sea castle by Purity Ring *Send my Love (To your New Lover) by Adele *Ship to Wreck by Florence + The Machine *Skyfall by Adele *Smiles and Tears from Earthbound *Smoke and Mirrors from WWE *Soap by Melanie Martinez *Sober by Childish Gambino *Sonic Reducer by Saves the Day *Space Oddity by David Bowie *Speak Out Now by Oh Land *St. Paul's Suite: Jig by Gustav Holst *Stitches by Shawn Mendes *Summer Nights by Florrie *Summertime Sadness by Lana del Rey *Superstar by Broods *Tangled Up by Caro Emerald *Team by Lorde *Tear in my Heart by twenty one pilots *There's A Touch by The Proclaimers *Thief by Imagine Dragons *This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage *This Girl is Mine by Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney *This is the Life by Amy Macdonald *A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton *Together by Ella Eyre *Torn Apart by Bastille VS. Grades *Trouble by Halsey *To the Hills by Laurel *Tous les Mêmes by Stromae *Tu Falta De Querer by Mon Laferte *Until We Bleed by Kleerup and Lykke Li *Unvergessen Unvergänglich Lebenslänglich by Frei.Wild *Up in the Sky by 77 Bombay Street *Up We Go by Lights *The Viper Death from Game of Thrones *Vapaus käteen jää by Haloo Helsinki! *Verdammte Welt by Frei.Wild *Wait by Knuckle Puck *Walk by Kwabs *War Paint by FLETCHER *Warriors by Imagine Dragons *Wasteland by VÉRITÉ *White Coats by Foxes *Who Wants to Live Forever by Queen *Why Try by Ariana Grande *Wild Wild World by Set It Off *Wings by Birdy *Wings by Delta Goodrem *When I Was A Boy by Electric Light Orchestra *Wubthereal Island by Strymes M&G *Yete Karogh Es by Srbuk *You - Ha Ha Ha by Charli XCX *Zero Gravity by Borgeous and Lights }} Editions March 2018 The March 2018 edition of Fantendovision was the first ever edition of the competition, taking place in New York City, United States. Thirteen nations entered the competition. Canada narrowly won the competition with a lead of two points over Germany, ranked second, and three points over the United Kingdom, ranked third. April 2018 The April 2018 edition of Fantendovision took place in Toronto, Canada, following their victory in the previous edition. Fifteen nations entered the competition. Ireland ultimately won the competition with an advantage of over 10 points of the second place France and over 20 above the third place North Korea. May 2018 The May 2018 edition of Fantendovision took place in Dublin, Ireland, following Ireland's victory in the previous edition. Fourteen nations competed in the contest, and the results were close. Finland won this edition with a lead of only two points over second place New Zealand and three over the third place Denmark. June 2018 The June 2018 edition of Fantendovision took place in Helsinki, Finland, following Finland's victory in the previous edition. 15 nations took part and the United Kingdom took their first victory with a margin of 10 points. July 2018 The July 2018 edition of Fantendovision took place in London, England. Twelve countries took part in the competition. Canada won the competition while Colombia took second place and Austria third. Canada was the first nation to win more than one edition, although represented by a different user. August 2018 The August 2018 edition of Fantendovision took place in Toronto, Canada, for a second time. Norway won this edition with a record-breaking 19 point lead over the second place Slovakia. Category:Games Category:Contests Category:Forum Games